Solider of the Universe
by Destiny Liana
Summary: Alt. Univ. The tale of Sailor Universe, the elder sister of Sailor Moon. Set after Sailor Moon S. Will have many chapters.
1. Prologue

The Story of Sailor Universe

Alt. Univ. The tale of Sailor Universe, the elder sister of Sailor Moon. Set after Sailor Moon S. Will have many chapters.

Welcome to the Door of Realities. I am the Guardian of the Door, Sailor Destiny. It is my duty is keep people from opening the Door, thus allowing them to pass into another dimension. However, I have failed in my duty. I am frightened of what may happen to me, because the Fates have called me to their temple to judge my failure. I am afraid they will take my powers from me... or worse.

Why did I fail? I warn you, it is a very long story. To understand this story, you must understand it takes place in a different dimension than the one you know. In your dimension, Princess Serena was the only daughter of Queen Serenity. She was sent to the future as Tskino Usagi, and becomes Sailor Moon. Further into the future, she is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.

However, this story takes place in a dimension where Princess Serena is the twin sister of Princess Minako of Venus, and they are the younger sisters of Lady Andromeda of the Star Empire. Lady Andromeda is the eldest daughter of Queen Serenity, the second child of Emperor Cronus. She is also Sailor Universe.

The best way to start the story is when Andromeda comes to Earth. After the soldiers of Earth battled Pharaoh 90 of the Tau Nebula, another great evil awoke. The awakening of this evil led to the awakening of Sailor Universe.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

_Author's Note: I will use the Japanese names for the the sailor soldiers. For a list of English identities, go to http/ However, I will not attempt to use -chan/-san because as a self-proclaimed stupid American, I know I would screw it up. Also, I will use Soldiers instead of Scouts as often as I can remember. _

Chapter 1: The Awakening

The story of Sailor Universe begins after the defeat of Pharaoh 90. Up to this point, everything in your dimension was the same in this dimension.

The day the dimensions diverged was the day the Sailor Soldiers returned to the Mugen School, which was reduced to a crater due to the battle. They go to search for clues to the location of baby Hotaru. As you know, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune arrive and challenge Sailor Moon to a fight. Sailor Moon, using the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, overpowered her aggressors. It was then that they acknowledged her as their princess.

This when things change:

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune knelt to Sailor Moon, showing their loyalty to the future NeoQueen Serenity. Sailor Neptune opened her mouth to declare that they had found the true Messiah, when a bright light flashed between them and Sailor Moon. They were blasted to the ground, as were the other soldiers.

The light faded, and a Sailor Soldier stood in its place. She looked around, confused at first, then determined.

"It is as I feared," she said, sad but determined.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Soldiers were recovering from the blast, slowly and painfully. They looked to the source of the light as they stood. As they took in the appearance of the new Sailor Soldier, they shocked silent:

Her white sailor uniform was one piece, lacking the normal separation between top and skirt. The bottom edge of her skirt was black, and so were her gloves and boots. Her collar was gold and the sleeves of her uniform were winged, much like Sailor Saturn's. She was tall, and looked to be 17 or 18 years old. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was dark brown. However, the most shocking thing about this young woman was not her uniform, not her height, not her eyes, not the color of her hair, but the style of her hair. She wore her hair in two long ponytails that were balled at the top - just like Sailor Moon.

It was Sailor Moon who spoke first, asking the question everyone was thinking,

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? Are you another relative from my future?"

"Not your future, Princess Serena. Your past. I'm Sailor Universe, as known as Lady Andromeda. I'm your sister."

"You're...my...huh?" Sailor Moon babbled confusedly.

"I have come to Earth to help you, or rather, ask for your help. All of you," Universe said, addressing the others, "A dark force has escaped its prison and is now headed here. His henchmen are already here. I need all of your help."

Sailor Uranus stepped forward,

"How can we trust? We know nothing about you. You could be the enemy for all we know."

"I understand; you've got question. You all probably have questions. That's good. However, right now I only have time to call the other soldiers and upgrade your powers."

Before anyone could say anything, Sailor Universe pulled the round brooch from her uniform and thrust it into the air, yelling, "I call all the awakened Soldiers to me to receive the power of Star Empire. Lights shot from the brooch, illuminating the planet signs of the Soldiers present and teleporting Sailor Chibi Moon, Pluto and Saturn to the crater. After a spectacular light show, the Soldiers had become Super Sailor Soldiers, save Sailor Moon, who had become Eternal Sailor Moon. Saturn had aged from a baby to twelve years old, and Sailor Chibi Moon had received the Crescent Moon Wand.

"What did you...how did you..." Mars started but was interrupted by a shout from above.

"Sailor Universe!" A large man stood at the edge of the crater He wore a full suit of blue armor, and in his hand was an energy sword.

"The Blue Knight of the Dark Realm," Universe responded, a mixture of dread and annoyance in her voice.

"It has been a long time, milady. My master said you would return. Personally, I thought you had died with your caretaker Evelyn."

Sailor Universe was quiet, upset be the comment. The Knight took advantage of the moment, leaping down into the crater, sword blazing.

Universe reacted, almost too late.

"Universal Destruction!"

A bright white ball of energy hit the Blue Knight, but not directly. The attack only grazed his hand and arm, causing the sword to fly from his hand.

The Knight quickly recovered, ignoring the loss of his weapon. He rushed Sailor Universe, engaging her in hand-to-hand combat. At first, it seemed that they were evenly matched. Then, the Blue Knight began taunt her.

"You've lost your touch, Lady. There was a time when you could lead an army of Sailor Soldiers against me. Now these weak rural soldiers won't even come to your aid. You also used to be able to hold your own in combat with me. Maybe you've gotten too old. Or maybe the death of your lover has taken the fight out of you."

This last bit caused her to falter, and the Blue Knight knocked her to the ground. He leapt on top of her, locking his hands around her throat.

"My master will award me greatly for bringing him the corpse of Lady Andromeda. Your death will be greatly celebrated."

Universe struggled against his grasp at first, but seemed to give up quickly. She seemed glad to welcome death.

"Silver Moon Attack!" Sailor Moon had snapped out of the shock of the events, and decided that whoever this girl was, she didn't deserve to die. Lady Andromeda was a Sailor Soldier, and that was good enough for her.

Sailor Moon's attack had knocked the Blue Knight off of Sailor Universe, but it had not destroyed him. Slowly, he stood up.

"I won't let you hurt any Sailor Soldier!" Sailor Moon yelled. The other Soldiers joined Sailor Moon. They began to give their Sailor speeches, but the Blue Knight had no patience for self-righteous Sailor Soldiers. He drew another, shorter sword, this one was metal. He rushed the Soldiers, knowing that none of their attacks would kill him.

Meanwhile, Sailor Universe slowly crawled to where the Knight had dropped his sword. She picked up the sword and slowly stood up.

The Sailors kept attacking the Blue Knight, but they couldn't defeat him. "Mars Fire Sniper!" Mars' attack knocked the short sword out of his hand. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune knocked him to the ground. He was weakened by the attack, the Sailor Soldiers didn't know how much longer they could hold out.

However, as he stood up again, Sailor Universe ran over to him, his energy sword in her hand. She plunged his sword into his gut. The sword slid easily through the metal armor and into the knight's flesh.

"Tell your master: Lady Andromeda says hello," she shoved the sword deeper into his stomach, "Tell him I will defeat him this time." With on last shove, and a scream from the knight, the Blue Knight disappeared.

Sailor Universe rubbed her neck, wincing in pain. She began to walk away, pausing to say,

"More will come. You must be prepared."


End file.
